


i just wanna see the stars with you

by NicodiA22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complete, First Fic!, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Post BoO, Pre toa, Romance, boo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicodiA22/pseuds/NicodiA22
Summary: No way. No way in Hades.Frankly, if you asked Nico, he would deny that it happened entirely. Will, on the other hand, would blush crimson and nod shyly if asked. But, you don't have a clue as to what is going on.So, let's go back to the moment it happened. The moment Nico and Will learned that they were soulmates.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Colours On Your Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540338) by [inabodycastofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass). 



> Hello fanfic readers and writers! This is the first fanfic that I am posting! 
> 
> Shoutouts go to Aelys_Althea! They are simply phenomenal and their writing is too! They inspired me to write and, here I am! Check out their work! Also, inabodycastofglass; they wrote the fic, The Colours On Your Skin. That fic is essentially this one, but better. :)
> 
> The prompt is: every time you come in contact with your soulmate, that part of the body explodes in colour. (you and your soulmate shake hands and your hands are splattered with bright watercolour-esque colours)
> 
> I apologize in advance, the characters are slightly ooc and it seems slightly rushed. I mean, it's just my pessimistic self. It is set in the HOO universe so if the dialogue seems similar, that's because I read BOO to make the scenes as accurate as possible. 
> 
> Hopefully copyright rules don't haunt me.
> 
> Speaking of, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any of the characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan. (obviously)
> 
> Well, go ahead. Read! I hope you like it!

~●~

 

No way. No way in Hades.

 

Frankly, if you asked Nico, he would deny that it happened entirely. Will, on the other hand, would blush crimson and nod shyly if asked. But, you don't have a clue as to what is going on.

 

So, let's go back to the moment it happened. The moment Nico and Will learned that they were soulmates.  

 

~●~

 

Nico was exhausted. He clutched Thalia’s tree for support and breathed hard. He sunk to his knees. ‘This shouldn't happen to me. What's the point of having powers if it makes you weaker?’ Nico thought savagely. Suddenly, his eye caught onto something oddly shiny. It was an onager. “Evil. This is evil,” Nico said. The gears in his head turned. His plotting only skid to a stop when someone voiced his name.

 

~●~

 

Will stared at the boy before him. He spoke before he had the chance to stop himself, “Nico?” The boy whipped around, sword ready, and almost decapitated the son of Apollo. “Put that down! What are you _doing_ here,” Will hissed. “ _Me?_ What are _you_ doing? Getting yourselves killed,” was Nico's response. Cecil and Lou Ellen shuffled uncomfortably. “Hey, we're scouting the enemy,” Will spoke. “We took precautions.” Nico laughed, supposedly amused. “You dressed in black. With the sun coming up. You painted your face but didn't cover that mop of blonde hair. You might as well be waving a yellow flag.” Will blushed, ears red.

 

~●~

 

“Lou Ellen wrapped some Mist around us too,” Will spoke defiantly. “Hi,” Lou piped up. “You're Nico, right? I've heard a lot about you. And this is Cecil from Hermes cabin.” “Did Coach Hedge make it to camp?” Nico asked, now crouching down with them. “Did he _ever_ ,” Lou Ellen giggled. Will glared at her and jabbed her abdomen.  “Yeah. Hedge is fine. He made it just in time for the baby's birth,” Will said. “The baby!” Nico grinned, which hurt his face muscles. He didn't smile much. “Mellie and the kid all right?” “Fine. A very cute satyr boy. But I delivered it. Have you ever delivered a baby?” Will asked rhetorically,  shuddering. “Um, no,” was Nico's predictable response. “I had to get some fresh air. That's why I volunteered for this mission. Gods of Olympus,  my hands are still shaking. See?” Will spoke. And with that, the blonde took Nico's hand. Needless to say, the shock that came after was expected.

 

~●~

 

Will grabbed Nico's hand and a jolt passed through his body. He pulled away. Nico's eye shown with disbelief. Will, puzzled, looked down to Nico's hand. It was cobalt blue and seafoam green, melting into one another. He gaped and looked at his own hand. Ruby red and honey yellow; searingly bright. It was Nico who spoke first, “We'll talk later, okay?” Will nodded, knowing that it wasn't really a question, more like a order. Still, Will was perplexed. It couldn't be. Nico and Will were truly polar opposites. It can't be. How could they be friends, let alone soulmates? Still, Will was determined to take a chance. After all, Nico was definitely intriguing and surely, there was more to the son of Hades than what meets the eye.

 

~●~

 

It was the third morning after Gaea was gone. Nico woke to knocking. He padded to the door and opened it to find Jason on the other side. He felt slightly disappointed that it wasn't Will. Then, he felt embarrassed about feeling disappointed. Then, he felt angry that he was embarrassed about feeling disappointed. Yeah, he was all over the place. Jason was eager. He proceeded to talk about how Nico needed to stay at camp, because it would be oh so fun to sit at a campfire and sing sappy songs about a grandma putting on armour. However, Nico knew his decision. His family was here, and he was tired of running. Except, that's all he wanted to do when he saw Will Solace glaring at him from his cabin. Well, Nico wanted to shadow travel but he couldn't.  Last night, Will put a jinx on Nico which made it impossible to use any of his powers for a week. “Stupid Apollo curses,” the son of Hades muttered under his breath. ‘Here goes nothing,” the boy said before bidding farewell to one blonde just to meet another.

 

~●~

 

“So where were you?” Will demanded. “What do you mean?” Nico asked. “I've been stuck in the infirmary for like, two days. You didn't come by. You didn't offer your help.” “I . . . what? Why would you want a son of Hades in the same room with people you're trying to heal. Why would _anyone_ want that?” At this moment, Will threw his hands up and grunted in annoyance. “Seriously, I get it if don't want to be my soulmate,  even if it is true,” he mumbled the last part, “ But you can at least be my friend. You could cut some bandages or bring me a soda or snack. Or a simple _How's it going, Will?_ You don't think I could stand to see a friendly face?” Nico's reaction was simply priceless.

 

~●~

 

You could call that moment a turning point. Right after Will spewed his speech, he demanded that Nico spend three days in the infirmary since ‘his body reeks of death’. Oddly enough, Nico obliged. From then, Will took things slow. They simply didn't talk about soulmates and how Will was desperately in love with the Ghost King. The feelings were mutual. But, nothing lasts forever, and so, one day, they knew it was time to address the wall between them.

 

~●~

 

“Okay, Death Boy, it's time,” Will spoke. Nico's eyes shone with amusement, annoyance and confusion. “Time for what, Sunshine?” “It's time that we talk about us. About how we're soulmates.” Nico sighed. He knew it was coming, he just didn't know when. Since Will didn't press about the topic as they started becoming friends, Nico was on edge; it was too good to be true. And, he was right. “Well, what about it?” Will simply blinked at Nico's straightforward approach. “Look, I don't think we should fall in love with each other just because our skin explodes in colour every time we come in contact. I want us to be in love because we fell in love.” Nico visibly brightened at these words. “So, all I'm saying is, we can continue being around each other just as before, only, we can use it to our advantage. Instead of keeping any harsh boundaries, we'll be platonic with each other.” The two boys simply looked each other, a silent agreement passing between them, got up, and headed for their cabins. Though it seems like nothing has changed,  there is much more than what meets the eye.

 

~●~

 

Honestly,  Nico didn't expect this to happen. Surely no one would want to be around Nico for this long. But, Will was the exception. So, Nico let himself be. He didn't pull away, he opened up. It wasn't easy. But, he did. And Will made it easier. They went slow. It wasn't much different from before. But now, neither of them would pull away. In fact, they would lean in. As the months went by, invitations to sit with the other at the campfire or during lunch had increased. So did promises of meeting the next day, broad smiles, ungraceful chortles and infatuation. Needless to say, both boys would return to their cabins with a rainbow of fighting tactics and unnecessary prescriptions on their arms and every visible inch of skin. Not that they were complaining.

 

~●~

 

Will knew it was time. It was time to make a move. Frankly,  he had known that he and Nico were in a good place for for a long time but last night had confirmed it.

○

 The two demigods were gazing up at the stars. They laid on a picnic blanket, sharing a sheet of checkered cloth. Nico would point out all of the constellations, being the geek that he is. Will hoped that his rosy blush was practically invisible under the dim light of the stars. Nico felt the same. Finally, when the harpies were five minutes from obliterating the soulmates, the two boys got up. Being the klutz that he is, Will tripped on a protruding tree root. Nico chuckled and pulled Will up, smiling slightly at the splatter of colour on his hand. Gods, he would never get tired of that. When pulling Will up, Nico didn't count on himself to be that strong. When he pulled the son of Apollo up, Will happened to be closer than usual to the son of Hades. They shared the same air. Will's eyes widened. His breathing was shallow. You could definitely see the tint on his cheeks. Not that Nico didn't look the same. Just as Will leaned in, placing a timid hand on Nico's cheek and feeling Nico lean in as well, a noise pulled them apart. ‘Harpies,’ Will thought. ‘Ruining my chance of kissing my freaking soulmate!’ The moment was over though. Nico cleared his throat. “I'll see you tomorrow.” And with that, Nico walked off, seemingly normal, towards Cabin Thirteen. Only, Will could've sworn that his voice was higher than usual.

 

~●~

 

As per usual, Nico exited his hermitage simply because Will was  rapping on the door. Only, this time, Nico replayed last night's events and was more apprehensive about opening the door separating his soulmate and him. ‘Oh, stop. This is one of your best friends,’ the thought jolted Nico out of his stupor. Will stood in front of Nico, his smile as radiant as ever. In fact, it looked better than ever, which should be impossible. Nico's breath hitched as he drunk in the sight of Will. His hair was glowing, woven with rays of the sun. His blue eyes glittered, sapphires in the light. It finally hit Nico; it was high time that he made a move. And so, Nico tried not to think about his next actions.

 

~●~

 

He bunched Will's shirt into his hands and pulled the blonde so that he was flush against Nico's body. The action pushed the two into Cabin Thirteen and Will gently pushed the door close. The son of Hades wrapped his arms around Will's neck and stood on his toes to make it easier for Will to reciprocate the actions. Then, he pressed his lips against Will's. Will smiled and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist. When Nico pulled back, it was because of lack of air. Otherwise, Nico wouldn't have let go; the sensation of kissing your soulmate was truly . . . something else, to say the least. Nico, knowing what was coming next, mumbled, “Don't even dare mock me for your doing. I know my face looks worse than Dakota.” Will simply laughed and gently lifted Nico's chin so that the shorter boy's eyes met his own. “You look beautiful. And, I like it,” Will smiled as the son of Hades blushed. “Although, it would look much better if the colour was spread out and brighter. Hmmmm,  I wonder how we could do that,” Will said suggestively,  leaning down again. Needless to say, Nico gladly obliged. However, though the deep red tint on their cheeks was definitely the cause of their soulmate,  it wasn't for the reason you'd think.

  
~●~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope it was enjoyable! Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated (only if you want to though). I should know; I was a commentator previously known as Nico di Angelo. 
> 
> Yes, the title is from Troye Sivan's 'The Fault In Our Stars (MMXIV)' I'm obsessed with his songs.
> 
> Well, thank you SO SO SO much for reading! Feedback is wanted, if you have any **sarcastic hair flip**. Especially with using these : " "
> 
> I'm still learning, after all. 
> 
> If you'd like to talk, here's my tumblr: https://afellowslytherindemigod.tumblr.com
> 
> Well, thank you!


End file.
